


Assassin

by SofiAttemptsToWrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, My First Fanfic, assassin!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAttemptsToWrite/pseuds/SofiAttemptsToWrite
Summary: 'He stood outside, staring at the house. The kitchen's light was on, and the person that lived there was probably inside cooking themselves dinner, not at all expecting to die that night.But they were going to die. Phil was going to kill them.'ORPhil is an assassin and has been hired to kill Dan.





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Assassin - Español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605957) by [SofiAttemptsToWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAttemptsToWrite/pseuds/SofiAttemptsToWrite)



> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> If you wanna read it in Spanish (my native language), I translated it and you can check it out on this link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605957

He stood outside, staring at the house. The kitchen's light was on, and the person that lived there was probably inside cooking themselves dinner, not at all expecting to die that night.

But they were going to die. Phil was going to kill them.  
  
You might assume from this that Phil was a bad person. He really wasn't. He was, in fact, actually nice once you got to know him, but this was his job. He was a hitman. And he'd been hired this night to kill Daniel Howell.  
  
After finding out what Phil's job was, most people were horrified. But Phil thought of it differently. It's not as if he'd met the people he was paid to kill. His boss called him in, he told him where the victim lived, he went and did the job, he came back and got paid. That was it every time. And they paid him well. And Phil needed the money.  
  
He entered the house quietly (he'd perfected his breaking in technique over the years) and looked around. He was in a medium-sized room now which must have been the man's bedroom. It didn't have much furniture inside, just a bed with a black and white duvet, an old piano and a framed picture above it. It showed a group of people, all smiling and surrounding an attractive young man blowing some candles. He assumed that was the man's family and friends. He looked away. He didn't get invested in his victims' lives. That only made it harder for him to kill them.  
  
He liked thinking of him as 'the man' instead of putting a name to him. Even though he knew the man's name, calling him that in his mind only made it harder. It reminded Phil that he was killing  _a person_. Phil didn't want to think of that.  
  
He began to approach the kitchen, where he knew the man was. He wasn't afraid of getting caught, as he knew the man lived alone. When he got to the kitchen's door, he peeked inside. He took in a shaky breath: the man standing there, cooking and humming to himself, was beautiful. Completely and absolutely beautiful. He could only see him from behind, but his curly brown hair, his dimples, and the peace his body emanated, were enough for Phil to know. He was astounded.  
  
He didn't know what this man had done to his boss; maybe he'd stolen something from him, maybe something worse. Maybe he just owned something his boss wanted. But whatever the case was, Phil didn't care. He couldn't care. He couldn't keep staring at this man, no matter how amazingly beautiful he was. He had to die. Phil had to kill him. The sooner he did, the sooner he could go home.  
  
He took out his gun, and closed his eyes for a moment, getting ready. He was about to shoot, when the man turned around.  
  
His expression passed from confusion to understanding and utter panic in only a second. He turned white and grabbed a knife next to him in an attempt to defend himself, as if it wasn't useless against a gun. Phil tried to clear his mind,  _'you can do this you can do this you can-'_ and took a step forward. His finger was about to pull the trigger, when he made the mistake to look up at the man's eyes.  
  
They were the darkest brown, like melted chocolate, gorgeous on his round and -Phil couldn't help thinking- perfect face. The man was in his 20's -maybe a few years younger than him- but his innocent eyes made him look like a terrified child. Phil's heart sank. He couldn't do this.  
  
He couldn't do this.  
  
With his arm shaking a little bit, he lowered the gun, defeated. The man he'd been about to kill looked at him confused and suspicious. Realization must have hit him, because his beautiful eyes filled with tears. Phil took a step backwards, not saying a word. The man wasn't able to keep it together anymore, and he fell on his knees crying desperately.  
  
Phil was shocked and afraid. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been good at comforting other people crying, and this had never happened to him before. He always killed his victims with no hesitation. He'd never spared a victim's life. But this man- He was different. It felt different.  
  
He approached him hesitantly and put a hand on his shoulder lightly, reassuring. The man - _Daniel,_ he reminded himself, _I'm allowed to call him that now, I'm not gonna kill him anymore_ \- looked up to him; his eyes were red and puffy and more tears threatened to fall down.  
  
"You've got to run away" Phil said. "He's looking for you."  
  
Daniel seemed to understand right away and he looked down. The man looked really sweet and innocent, but he obviously had secrets. He knew stuff, he had seen stuff.  
  
"You- You're not going to kill me?" he asked, his expression a mixture of suspicious and incredulous. Phil ignored the question.  
  
"You've got to run. You've got to hide". Daniel nodded slowly. He stood up and Phil did as well.  
  
"Thank you" Daniel said trembling. "Really, thank you. I- I can't-" he sighed, "I'm Dan, by the way. But I guess you already know that" he smiled a bit, his dimple showing. He looked like he was about to turn around, but then he suddenly seemed to realize something, and stared at him right in the eyes again. "You have to run away as well. If he finds out you didn't kill me, he's going to end you."  
  
"I'm just gonna say you weren't here." He shook it off as if it was nothing, in a weird attempt to comfort the younger man. He didn't want him thinking this was his fault. But in reality he was terrified. His boss wouldn't believe him. He knew he couldn't go back now, and he didn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
"He's not gonna buy that and you know it." Dan read his mind. "You have to hide." And then, as if the idea had just occurred to him: "You can come with me, I know some people."  
  
Phil looked at him surprised. He wanted to refuse, but he knew Dan was right. He had to escape, but he didn't know where. And also -he admitted reluctantly to himself-, Dan was beautiful. Phil couldn't say no to him, even if he tried.  
  
"Fine" he finally agreed. "Let's be hiding buddies." He said it with a bit of sarcasm -he wasn't ever completely sure that this guy was for real-, but if Dan noticed, he acted like he didn't.  
  
"What's your name?" Dan asked.  
  
"I'm Phil."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Phil." Dan smiled.  
  
And then, without any kind of warning, Dan hugged him; an unexpected, kinda awkward hug, and Phil hadn't realized how much he'd needed it. Dan smelled like aftershave and flowers, and he felt like he was in heaven. Or rather, he felt, for the first time in a very long time, that maybe he could get there. That maybe he wasn't completely doomed, and maybe after all this years, he could still redeem himself, with a bit of Dan's help. And he knew that he had definitely made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback (good or bad) leave it in the comments, I would love to read them!  
> My new tumblr blog: sofiattemptstowrite


End file.
